Des comme ça
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Songfic sur le chanson "Des comme lui" de Lynda Lemay. Hermione garde le silence depuis 30 ans, mais a-t-elle vraiment raison de le faire? Attention, cette fic parle de pédophilie. Lu et Corrigé par Cha Darcy.


* * *

Hey^^

Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS, sur la chanson des comme lui de Lynda Lemay qui est pas une chanson tout jeune mais qui m'a donné envie de pleurer quand je l'ai écouté.

Cet OS parle de pédophilie. On ne parle que du ressentit des personnages.

**Résumé:** Songfic sur le chanson "Des comme lui" de Lynda Lemay. Hermione garde le silence depuis 30 ans, mais a-t-elle vraiment raison de le faire? Attention, cette fic parle de pédophilie.

Cette fic ne devait pas être écrite, c'est juste que j'avais un coup de mou et je cherchais une chanson triste pour écrire. On m'a proposé celle-là et je me suis dit pourquoi pas! Xd. Donc voilà, je la trouve pas super du tout, même très moyenne, mais bon. Xd.

Merci à ma correctrice Cha Darcy.

Donc, aussi, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub^^ Je me suis lancé dans un nouveau univers celui de Buffy contre les vampires, j'ai écrit un Spuffy avec un lemon que je trouvais pas trop mal, donc si vous pouviez allez jeter un coup d'œil et me laisser une petite review, svp, se serait sympa!

Bon, je vous laisse lire

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Des comme lui.**_

On était le 24 décembre, il neigeait à gros flocon. Hermione attendait ses invités comme à tous les réveillons. Elle était mariée à Ron et avait un petit garçon de 8 ans, adorable et roux comme son père, mais avec ses yeux à elle. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, elle savait qu'elle le couvait trop parfois, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait tellement peur pour lui.

La porte sonna, les premiers invités arrivèrent. C'était sa famille moldue, elle avait toujours gardé contact avec eux. Elle leur fit de grands sourires, heureuse de les revoir après une année. Mais son sourire se crispa lorsqu'elle aperçut son oncle.

_Je le reçois chez nous Comme si de rien n'était  
Et j'embrasse ses joues  
Comme s'il le méritait  
Je le traite comme si  
Je n' savais rien du tout  
Je cache mon mépris  
Je masque mon dégoût  
Puis je souffle à son lobe  
"Donnez-moi votre manteau"  
Et dans la garde-robe  
J' le place comme il faut  
Et je lui offre à boire  
Comme à toute la famille  
Je lui dis de s'asseoir  
Comme pour être gentille._

Elle fait comme si tout était normal, le suit au salon, le regarde s'installer avec les autres et tente de faire partir sa nausée naissante. Est-ce possible d'être aussi monstrueux et hypocrite? L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre est-il un homme?

_Alors il est bien là  
Au cœur du réveillon  
Avec maman, papa  
Mes sœurs et leurs fistons  
Et puis y a les cousines  
Et puis y a les plus vieux  
Et puis y a leurs copines  
Et de lointains neveux_

Elle le regarde. Il rit, il rit au blagues de son père, fait des compliments à sa mère et à ses sœurs, prends des nouvelles de tout le monde et tout le monde lui sourit, comme si tout était normal. Il semble si gentil, si normal. Ce vieil homme de 50 ans, un peu trapu avec des cheveux blancs. Il est tranquille, qui pourrait venir l'inquiéter? Dans un monde juste, il serait déjà mort ou en prison, dans un monde juste il souffrirait milles morts, mais notre monde n'est pas juste.

_Et dire que des comme lui  
Ailleurs on les punit  
Ces faiseurs de délits  
Ces défaiseurs de lits  
Qui s'attaquent aux petits  
Qui menacent les nôtres  
Dès l'âge des Barbie  
Dès l'âge des chaises hautes_

Ce vieil homme qui aime trop les jeunes, qui fixe trop les enfants, nos enfants. Elle ne le laisse jamais prendre dans ses bras un enfant, elle a bien trop peur, elle est bien trop dégoutée. Elle a bien trop honte. Elle voit Ron lui serrer la main. S'il savait, s'il savait... Que ferait-il? Se tairai-t-il, ou le frapperai-t-il? Peut-être appellerait-il la police? Elle partit dans la cuisine et s'essuya la bouche en repenssant qu'elle avait du lui embrasser les joues comme si elle l'aimait, comme si elle le respectait....

_Je suis là que j' l'accueille  
Ce sale prédateur_

Puis elle retourne vite dans le salon. Elle ne le voit plus, s'affole, le cherche de partout. Elle apprend qu'il est aux toilettes, elle compte les enfants et panique quand elle se rend compte qu'il manque sa petite cousine, cette douce enfant de dix ans.

_J' m'assure d' l'avoir à l'œil  
Chaque seconde de chaque heure  
Et je n' suis jamais loin  
Quand il part au p'tit coin  
Je compte les gamins  
Je surveille et je crains  
D'avoir baissé les yeux  
Juste le temps qu'une fillette  
Se frappe au vieux monsieur  
En allant aux toilettes_

Elle le retrouve en tenant le bras de la petite, il la lâche vite, sourit et retourne au salon en riant, comme on rit d'une ancienne plaisanterie. Hermione prend la puce dans ses bras, lui demande comment elle va, si son oncle la toucher. La petite semble d'abord effrayée, puis demande à retourner jouer. Hermione l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et la laisse partir. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Elle remercie le ciel de n'avoir pas fait une victime de plus.

_Et j'apprends à mon fils  
À n' pas devenir proie_

Elle interdit à son fils de rester seul avec cet homme, lui dit d'hurler, de s'enfuir, s'il tente de le toucher. De ne pas écouter ses histoires, lui dit que c'est un menteur, un méchant. Qu'il ne faut pas suivre les inconnus, parce qu'ils sont méchants parfois. Mais comment lui dire sans qu'il n'ait trop peur? Elle le serre dans ses bras et lui murmure d'être prudent, de ne pas suivre les inconnus pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère qui l'aime, toujours, toujours... Elle a tellement peur pour lui. Pour son enfant unique, un de seuls choses qu'elle est fait de bien dans sa vie...

_Et je fais la police  
Mais je ne l'appelle pas  
Je purge une sentence  
De trente ans de silence_

30 ans, ca doit vous paraitre long, et cela l'est. Trop longtemps qu'elle se tait mais elle n'a pas le choix. Une promesse est une promesse, elle ne doit pas la trahir.

_Depuis les confidences  
De mon amie d'enfance  
Qui m'a décrit mon oncle  
Dans ses moments de rut  
Elle tremblait de honte  
Elle me répétait "Chut"  
Elle m'a tant suppliée  
De n' le dire à personne  
Qu'alors moi j'ai juré_

Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle avait eu le cœur déchiré par la tristesse, plein de rage. Elle avait serré Ginny dans ses bras et l'avait laissé pleurer. Il l'avait brisée, brisée en une nuit, en quelques heures. Elle avait essayé de se tuer, personne à part Hermione n'avait su pourquoi. On l'avait retrouvée dans son lit, tout de blanc vêtu, les veines tailladées. Plus tard, elle expliqua à son aînée, qu'elle avait mis une robe blanche pour se rappeler, ce que ca faisait d'être pur. Hermione l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait pleuré. La Gryffondor avait tout fait pour l'aider, pour lui réapprendre à vivre, à aimer. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle reprenne gout à la vie, encore plus pour qu'elle fasse de nouveau confiance aux hommes, encore plus pour la voir sourire sincèrement, et ce n'est pas fini, ce ne serait jamais vraiment fini. Toujours le soir, dans la nuit, des cauchemars la prenaient, parfois et elle appelait Hermione, et elle parlait et elle pleurait.

_Et revoilà cet homme  
Encore dans mon espace  
Bien assis dans ma chaise  
Personne ne sait c' qui s' passe  
Ou ceux qui l' savent se taisent_

Elle regarde sa famille et ne peut ressentir que du mépris pour certains. Elle savait qu'ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils se taisaient par choix. Comment, comment pouvaient-ils se regarder dans une glace? Comment osaient-ils se taire, ne rien dire, ne rien faire, sous prétexte de quoi? Qu'il est de la famille? Pourquoi avait-elle juré ceci à sa meilleure amie? Elle aurait du la pousser à le dire, à le dénoncer. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui personnes d'autres ne pleureraient? Peut-être qu'il aurait eut ce qu'il méritait? Peut-être qu'il serait mort.

_Et dire qu'y a des comme lui  
Que l'on jette en prison  
Et qui s' prennent de jolies  
Brutales corrections  
Pourtant lui est ici  
Dans ma propre maison  
Et j' lui offre un whisky  
Avec des p'tits glaçons_

Lui, il est bien heureux, assis, au chaud, à manger, à ne pas s'inquiéter. Il mérite de mourir. Tout le monde sourit, ils font comme si tout était normal, mais tout est normal n'est-ce pas?

_Et dire que des comme lui  
Ailleurs on les punit  
Ils passent menottés  
Penauds à la télé  
Et tout l' monde s'en réjouit  
En ce soir de Noël  
Et mon amie m'appelle  
Et dès qu'y s'ra parti_

_J' la recevrai chez nous  
Comme depuis tout l' temps  
J'embrasserai ses joues  
Elle le mérite tant_

Elle viendra, comme à tous les Noëls, elle pleurera sûrement dans ses bras, elle lui racontera comment il lui arrive encore de se dégouter elle-même, comment elle supporte mal qu'on la touche. Ron ne sera pas là, puisqu'il ne sait rien, il ira se coucher parce qu'il sera fatigué. Elles ne seront que toutes les deux, dans ce salon où il se trouvait quelques temps avant.

_Il y a tant de comme elle  
Toujours en thérapie  
Il y a tant de comme lui  
Qu'on n' voit pas aux nouvelles  
Et moi, comme d'autres moi  
J'accepte sa visite  
Il est un hors-la-loi  
Je suis une hypocrite  
Coincée entre un silence  
Où sommeille ma famille  
Et l'éternelle souffrance  
De ma vieille amie d' fille_

Elle ne dira rien, l'écoutera, pleurera peut-être, priera mentalement pour qu'il meure, qu'on raye son existence inutile, sa saloperie de connerie, sa putain de monstruosité, ses pulsions inhumaines, malsaines, anormales... Et demain, elle essayera de se regarder dans le miroir sans avoir envie de vomir, mais elle n'y arrivera pas, alors elle rejettera sa nausée loin et se souviendra de la belle rousse ravagée par les larmes lui répétait en boucle:

"Pitié, ...ne dis rien..., à personne..., jamais..., jure-moi, j'ai si honte,... si honte, je suis sale, trop sale... Jamais je ne serais propre,... plus jamais pure,... plus jamais... vierge, plus jamais on ne pourra m'aimer... Je t'en supplie, pitié... Surtout pas à Harry, il ne m'aimera plus... Non, non, non... Je... Je... Vou...Drais...Tant... Tout... Ou...Blier...Tout... Effacer..."

Et pourtant, elle ne lui a rien dit, mais il est parti. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le repoussait. Il en a eut assez, il est parti. Harry la quittait et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Elle a tenté de s'ouvrir les veines, encore, dans un dernier SOS. Ce fut Ron qui la trouva. Il ne posa aucune question quand elle refusa qu'il la touche, aucune encore quand elle demanda Hermione, aucune non plus quand sa fiancée est venue prendre sa sœur dans ses bras pour lui dire des paroles réconfortantes. Il n'a rien dit, n'a rien laissé paraître, peut-être avait-il compris.

_Il ressort de chez nous  
Comme si de rien n'était  
Tout souriant et tout saoul  
Il a même pas d' regrets  
Je masque mon dégoût_

Il s'en va, part enfin. Il rit grassement, il a but un verre de trop. Il la regarde souriant, la prend dans ses bras, serre la main du frère d'une de ses victimes et part. Enfin. Elle se dit qu'elle a une année de répit avant de nouveau l'avoir sous son toit. Une année, pendant laquelle elle tentera d'oublier que son oncle est un monstre, que sa famille se tait pour des convenances qui ne s'intéressent pas aux innocents, aux enfants qui veulent le rester le plus longtemps possible, enfants.

_Et j'attends mon amie  
Qui au départ du loup  
Vient me rejoindre ici  
Un peu comme une brebis  
À p'tits pas dans la neige  
Qui a peur, qui se protège  
Encore de l'ennemi_

Elle va venir et frapper. Elle prend une douche, se lave de toute sa saleté, se lave encore. Elle n'ose imaginer ce que doit ressentir Ginny. Elle ne veut pas imaginer sa souffrance, se serait trop douloureux. Et pourtant certains n'ont pas le choix de l'imaginer, certains n'ont pas le choix d'y ressentir. On ne demande pas à quelqu'un son autorisation de le violer. On ne s'intéresse pas à sa souffrance, on en est heureux, on en rit en se souvenant des pleurs de celui-là, ou de celui-ci. Se souvint-il seulement de tous ceux qu'il a forcé? Se rappelle-t-il seulement de toutes ses horreurs? Ou seulement des meilleurs? De ceux qui supplié le plus ou de ceux qui se taisaient? De ceux qui paralysé par la peur ne pouvait bouger ou de ceux qui se débattaient dans un vain espoir? Ginny s'est débattue au début, puis a abandonné, pour moins souffrir, pour avoir moins mal. Que pouvait-elle faire contre un homme plus fort qu'elle?

_Et dire que des comme lui  
Y en a plein les maisons  
Plein les messes de minuit  
Et plein les réveillons_

Elle est là, elle a le sourire aux lèvres et lui raconte qu'elle a rencontré un homme doux et gentil. Il s'appelle Tony. Elle a de la joie dans les yeux. Hermione en a envie de pleurer. Enfin, elle va revivre, peut-être. Elles parlent longtemps, se racontant leurs vies, évitant ce sujet. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny dise:

"Je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais refaire l'amour à un homme. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais réaimer un homme. Je pensais que je ne serais jamais heureuse. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais faire confiance à un homme. Je me trompais."

Elle pleure doucement de joie, pense, Hermione, l'espère.

-Lui as-tu dit?

Elle la regarde dans les yeux et sourit doucement comme lorsque nous étions à l'école, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Oui."

Et elles discutent d'autres choses. Elle parle de sa nouvelle vie, elle parle de son fils. Elle lui avoue avoir envie d'un enfant, d'un petit ange qui finisse de rendre sa vie parfaite. Alors qu'elles parlent, elles sont coupées.

_J'entends des p'tits chaussons  
Qui glissent derrière moi  
J' me r'tourne, y a mon garçon  
Dans son p'tit pyjama_

Dans son petit pyjama rouge comme ses cheveux ébouriffés avec les joueurs de son équipe de Quidditch préféré que Ron lui a acheté. Il a les yeux un peu rouges. Il vient dans les bras de sa mère.

_Y vient me dire bonne nuit  
J' lui dis "tu dormais pas ?"_

Il murmure "non" et se colle à sa mère et pleure contre son épaule, elle le berce, ne comprenant pas. Puis finalement elle regarde Ginny qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir d'horreur.

_Et je vois mon amie  
Avoir un grand coup d' froid  
Et moi dans un frisson  
Qui n'en finira plus  
Je vois un p'tit camion  
Que je n'avais pas vu_

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à cette camionnette blanche toute simple. Elle ferme les yeux et prie tous les dieux qu'elle connait.

"Non, pas lui, pas mon fils, pas mon bébé, pitié..."

Elle le regarde dans les yeux et y voit des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait pas connaitre. Elle comprend que ce n'est plus vraiment un enfant. Alors elle se met à pleurer, serrant son fils à l'étouffer. Tandis qu'il parle, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il parle, parle. Sa tante vient se joindre à leur étreinte. Ron arrive et les regarde avec incompréhension. Il veut s'approcher de son fils, mais il recule, effrayé. Il regarde Hermione et sa sœur et il se met à pleurer tout doucement, il s'effondre lui aussi. La mère murmure à l'oreille de son enfant que jamais son père ne lui fera de mal, qu'il l'aime trop, qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser, que ce n'est pas lui le coupable, que personne ne lui en veut, que c'est le monsieur qui est méchant, c'est lui qui doit s'en vouloir, que c'est fini, que maman et papa ne le quittera plus jamais, qu'ils ne laisseront plus jamais quelqu'un les touchait, plus jamais il ne souffrira, plus jamais, plus jamais...

_Dans sa main toute menue  
Sur son cœur innocent  
Ma promesse tenue, ma chère amie,  
Je n' la tiens plus maintenant_

Elle le tuera. Elle fera en sorte qu'il meurt. Plus jamais il ne s'approchera d'elle ou de sa famille et encore moins de son fils. Oh diable les autres et leurs silences, qu'importe sa promesse, qu'importe les vies bouleversés, qu'importe sa conscience, tout ce qui compte c'est la justice, sa mort, les victimes vengées, les victimes sauvées, les vies sauvées.

Plus jamais il ne touchera un enfant. Il mourra. Oui, elle fera tout pour ça.

Et elle pleure, murmurant des paroles apaisantes à son enfant, des paroles d'une mère protectrice, des paroles qui elle le sait n'allégeront jamais sa peur, sa haine, son dégout...

Trois mois plus tard, Mr Alec Granger était mort empoissonné après deux mois de prison...

_Dix ans plus tard._

Son fils a dix-huit aujourd'hui. Il ressemble à son père. Il regarde sa mère en souriant et elle a envie de pleurer. Elle repense à cette nuit atroce. Elle pense à tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite. La police, les témoignages, les parents, la famille leur regard de reproches, comme si elle aurait du se taire, la souffrance de son fils, le psy, Ron, Ginny, la famille Weasley, et elle. Elle se sentait si coupable, si elle avait parlé, si elle l'avait dit... Elle a tout dit à son mari, il ne lui reproche rien. Strictement rien.

Elle regarde son mari rire avec son fils. Ils se bagarrent gentiment. Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour qu'il puisse approcher son enfant sans que celui-ci n'ait de la peur dans les yeux? Maintenant, il a l'air heureux, libre, mais elle sait. Elle sait que quelques fois il a encore peur. Elle sait qu'il a dut mal avec les filles, qu'il n'ose pas les toucher, mais elle sait aussi que cela viendra, qu'elle sera là pour l'aider comme son mari.

Ginny arrive en souriant. A ses côtés se tient son mari, Tony. Il tient la main à un petit garçon au regard espiègle qui suce son pouce. Hermione sourit et s'approche. Son mari l'enlace et ils partent faire la fête.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione se retrouve seule avec son fils devant un bon feu. Ils restent silencieux. Puis le jeune homme demande:

-Maman, c'est toi qui l'a empoissonné?

Elle su de qui il parlait.

-Oui.

-Tu t'en veux?

Elle le regarde dans les yeux et réfléchit. Oui, il lui arrivait d'avoir du mal à se regarder dans un miroir parfois, oui, il lui arrivait d'entendre sa voix dans son sommeil, de le voir dans ses rêves.

-Parfois, avoue-t-elle.

-Tu regrettes?

Elle fixe son fils et imagine tous ceux qui auraient pu être à sa place si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il serait sortit après dix ans de prison pour recommencer encore. Combien de vies avait-elle sauvées? Alors parfois oui, elle s'en voulait, mais non elle ne regrettait pas. Depuis qu'il était mort, son fils dormait mieux, il était vengé. Ginny avait fait une croix sur tout ça, avait tourné la page. Tout allait mieux depuis qu'il était mort, même si c'était toujours dur, ca aller tellement mieux.

-Non, je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste, si c'était à refaire je le referais sans hésiter. Et je n'ai qu'un souhait, qu'il brûle en enfer.

Sa voix avait été douce mais ferme. Puis ils vont se coucher. Le fils donne un léger baisait sur le front de sa mère qui lui sourit. Elle lui dit qu'elle aime, et il sourit. Il le sait, il a enfin comprit, elle l'aimera toujours quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il lui arrive.

Fin.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé?

Oui, je sais j'aurai pu juste le laisser en prison, mais personnellement, j'aimerai le voir mort à la place d'Hermione. J'espère que j'aurai pas trop mal réussi à parler de ce sujet sensible.

Vous me laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, svp? Sinon, vais pleurer Xddd. Même si c'est négatif, tant que cela peut m'aider à m'améliorer!

Bisous,

Je vous adore fort,

Pour vous servir,

Little Beattle.


End file.
